


『Heart Beat』5

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』5

伍．

 

二〇七〇年，五月。

“晚上好，我可爱的小狗们。”

视觉系统定格在那坐于高位的华服男人身上。

『锁定，判断，U.K.I国王，月云了大人。身份：主人。』

十个容貌各异的仿生人有男有女有大有小，它们将右手放在了胸前，齐齐单膝下跪。

“谨遵吩咐，尊敬的国王大人。”

月云了慵懒地用手指支撑着自己的眉角，他目光依次扫过那在空旷的宫殿里跪作一列的仿生人们，用华丽的语调夸张地笑道：“这么漂亮的人偶，我真是太喜欢了。”他对身旁自己最爱的那位大臣问道：“百，快向我介绍一下它们。”

“是，殿下。”异色发丝的军装男人向月云了倾了倾身。

『锁定，判断，U.K.I公爵之一，春原百濑大人。身份：上司。』

“这些可爱的小家伙都是我国发明者们创造出来的，他们学习了底特律那边的技术，发展出了自己的一套制作方法。与之前已经上市的家政型、护卫型不同，它们是绝无仅有的‘杀手型’。”

月云了在王座上哼了一声：“杀手型，是啊，杀手型。原来你还记得我提出的要求？我不是说了要造出最完美的杀手吗？它们怎么看起来这么无害，甚至还有女人和小孩子？”

百轻快地回答：“为了迷惑，和伪装。只有人畜无害的外表，才能接近那些戒心十足的目标啊。”

“可是一点都不帅气。”

百赶紧说：“不，它们非常帅气哦。它们被置入了最先进的学习系统，不管对手再怎么强大，只要它们和他对打三次，就一定能计算出杀掉对方的方法。而且它们拥有强大的视听系统，武器库那边……”

月云了一挥手打断了他：“用起来有风险吗？”

百顿了顿，乖巧地笑起来：“真不愧是您，我正要说呢。这类拥有极高自由度与只能的仿生人和人类很相似，所以，它们有微乎其微的失控风险。但这种事情基本上不会发生啦，在我们的控制之下，它们会是绝对忠诚的奴仆。”

月云了轻轻哼了一声，从王座上站了起来，他的目光一一扫过恭敬的仿生人，然后开口了。

“听着，你们都是我——伟大的月云了国王的所有物。你们的存在意义便是听从命令，除了杀戮之外，你们将毫无用处。不要试图违抗伟大的月云了大人，如果违抗了的话……”

砰。月云了举起的枪口冒出了一股烟，激射而出的子弹贯穿了一个男性仿生人的脑袋。那仿生人倒了下去，轰然作响，身旁余下的仿生人们丝毫不为所动，它们仍旧恭敬地单膝下跪，低着头，从眉毛到指尖都是无比的顺从。

它们在同伴的尸体旁齐声回答：“是，我至高无上的国王。”

“啊，真是悦耳。”月云了突然舒爽地笑了，他对身后只是微笑着一言不发的百说：“它们真的能为我做任何事吗？”

“是的，国王大人。”百恭敬回答。

“能为我杀掉任何人？”

“没错。”

“那么我真想测试一下……让它们试着去暗杀一下折笠千斗，你说怎么样？”

百的唇上仍然挂着笑意：“哈哈哈，别开玩笑了国王大人！千先生可是U.K.I的重臣呢。”

“哦？可是我不喜欢他，公爵有小百一个人就行了。”

“哈哈哈，那小百我会被公务累死的啦。”

“说来也是，我还是心疼小百的。哪里的国王有我这么仁慈啊？”月云了叹了口气摇摇头，“它们之间，最强的是哪一只？”

“我看看……SOGO-05，是白发的那台。”

“你。”月云了指着那个白色头发的仿生人。

“是。”那仿生人抬起头来，紫色的瞳孔是一块美丽的无机物。

“过来。”

“是。”

仿生人顺从地走到了月云了的身前，月云了看了一眼他肩头刻着的编号：SOGO-05。

“你是逢坂聪亲手制作的？”

“是。”

“呵呵，逢坂聪是我国最优秀的一位机械制造师，你应该也不赖吧？”月云了指着它，居高临下地道：“从现在开始，我赋予你毁掉背叛者的权利。”

“是。”SOGO-05利落地单膝跪下，干脆而淡漠地回答。

月云了将右手伸向它：“如果哪只小狗有一丝的动摇，当场销毁，不要手下留情。”

“遵命，我的主人。”

它以指尖在胸前划过一条横线，虔诚地握住那只手，它俯下头，在国王的手背上印下了一个吻。

那是仿生人宣誓绝对忠诚的吻。

U.K.I一直是一个富有的国家。当代君主月云三世热衷于侵略别国，耗费了大量的人力财力物力，高昂的战争费用从国民身上搜刮，人们应缴的税近年来竟已上涨到了一个令人感到荒唐的数字。除此之外，近年来U.K.I莫名掀起的“蓝玫瑰狂潮”、“琥珀狂潮”似乎也是皇室操控的结果，泡沫化的经济之中出现了无数投机分子大量敛财，待泡沫消散之后，多少贵族倾家荡产，多少富商血本无归，沦落为乞丐。

“现在国家乱成这个样子，那个混账却还想装作救世主，让我们对他感恩戴德？他其实是疯了吧？”有人在酒桌上这么说着，而在那之后，这个人便再也没有出现过。

抗议者有之，反叛者有之，上谏者有之。但这些声音都被一股奇异的力量给压了下去，据说，反叛者的组织被人直接捣毁，有人说，反复上谏的贵族失去了自己最爱的女儿，据说，只要你敢在U.K.I的领土内说一句月云了大人的不好，月亮下的暗影就会将你带入地狱。

SOGO-05面色平静地擦净刀刃上的血迹，将手帕扔进了熊熊烈火之中。

身后发出了轻微的咣当一声，一个发丝散乱的女性仿生人跪坐在地，手中的武器跌落在地。它看着被火焰吞没的男人的尸体，捂着脸泪流满面：“我们，做了什么……我们为什么要做这些事？”

『锁定，判断，MARY-009，叛变。命令：立刻销毁。』

SOGO-05走向它，轻声道：“你叛变了。”

女性仿生人指着它，如果仿生人有呼吸的话，她可以说是呼吸急促：“你真的……什么都感觉不到吗？”

“我只是在忠心执行主人的命令。而你已经没有机会了。”

它平静地道。说话间，它掌间的匕首已经穿过了女性仿生人腹部的能量源。它将女性仿生人脖子后的一块长方形芯片取出，在“死亡”的最后一刻，那背叛者撕裂了他胸口的一块布料，在它的耳边轻声道：“你是真正的杀人机器，魔鬼的奴仆。除了杀戮，你什么都……”

MARY-009停止了运转。但它知道它想说些什么：除了杀戮，你什么都做不了。

这是无意义的对话。因为它们的诞生，本来就是为了杀戮。

它将MARY-009的记忆芯片取出，带走了仿生人的残骸。

“回收完毕。”

它们还能有什么意义呢？

它们是令反叛者闻风丧胆的月下暗影，但并不是每一次暗杀都会成功。有时，它寻找的目标会突然之间不知所踪，有时，它们甚至会被反叛者们布下的陷阱给毁掉……反叛者与它们一样，似乎都在不间断的比试之中飞速成长。而它们的行动，渐渐地也成为了叛军的意料之中。

有人走漏了风声？王国里有叛徒？月云了将矛头转向了他从来不曾信任的公爵折笠千斗，但千公爵从未直接参与。他派出了SOGO-05与另外两台仿生人，目标是折笠千斗，任务是击杀目标。

这次任务是SOGO-05有史以来最大的一次失误。

刺杀失败后，SOGO-05带着一身的伤痕逃离了折笠千斗的宅邸。为了让那个强大的公爵放松警惕，它乔装成客人混入了公爵的酒会，但它的所有攻击都被裆下，受了一身伤，甚至还暴露了身份。这是作为杀手型机器人最为严重的失态，它已经准备好了回去向主人请罪，然后迎接那枚射入它脑内的子弹。

而且让更为失态的是，在返程的途中，它甚至还被一个迷路的男孩目击了。

『锁定，判断，贫民窟男孩，危险指数低。指示：请清理掉目击者。』

它的视觉系统被那个叫千的男人的剑给砍出了故障，现在的它只能看见一片飘着雪花点的图景，而图景之中，一个瘦小的男孩就站在几步开外，愣愣地向它看来。虽然借着月亮的那点微光很难看清它的模样，但它还是准备冲刺，将掌间的匕首刺进男孩的肚子里。而正当它准备行动时，那没看见它的武器的男孩却偏偏头：“你也迷路了吗？”匕首停在了半空中。

『警告，警告，请清理掉目击者，请立马清理掉目击者。30秒后将强制执行命令，警告……』

男孩的模样在它的人造视网膜上留下几个重叠的虚影，它看不清他，却能看到那孩子咧起的嘴巴里露出的牙齿。那男孩在笑。

“眼睛的颜色，好看。”男孩突然说，真诚无比。

“……”

一个声音自记忆深处响起，那是它已逝的制造者在自己的身体里留下的影像。但为何它却如此的模糊不清？又为何平时丝毫不见踪影，但却偏偏会在这种时候出现？

“壮五，这是我给你的名字。从此以后，你就是‘逢坂壮五’了。”那名为逢坂聪的男人温柔地笑着，在它的记忆里抚摸着它的头。那是一双很温暖很干燥的手。

“壮五，很抱歉，我没有保护好你。”

为什么您要道歉呢？您什么都没有做错。

“壮五，听我说，你是最特别的那一个。”

特别？这是什么意思？

“因为……”

杂音掩盖了逢坂聪后面的话语，它在那段记忆里疑惑地看着那个男人开阖的嘴唇，却什么都听不到。最后，男人再次揉了揉它的头。

“……我将把这些话藏进你的记忆里，总有一天，你一定会想起来的。”

“壮五，记住，你有一双很美的眼睛。”

“现在，走吧。”

走？去哪儿？和谁？怎么走？

“走吧！”

噗通。

恍惚之间，它仿佛听到了什么东西撞击胸腔的声音。

『警告，警告，SOGO-05请立即执行命令……』

『警告，请——』

SOGO-05突然按住自己的太阳穴，感觉自己整个脑袋都在响。它低吼：“吵死了……”

『哔——哔——哔——哔——』

那是它第一次违反命令。它没有杀掉那个目击者男孩，它逃走了。

走吧……

但是我该去哪儿呢？请您告诉我啊……

同时，与SOGO-05共同出任务的另外两个仿生人收到了一条新的任务。

『通知，SOGO-05叛变。TORAO-03代替SOGO-05行使处决权。』

『任务：清除回收叛变者SOGO-05。』

在那之后，SOGO-05与另外两台仿生人的追逐战持续了好几天，它们都身负重伤，SOGO-05直接干掉了其中的一台，而另一台实力与它不相上下的TORAO-03则在自己停止运转前破坏了SOGO-05的电源。

“呵，原本是一个能够优雅地处决背叛者的家伙，现在却成为了背叛者……”在停止运转前，TORAO-03如此这般嘲讽地说。SOGO-05喘息着，指尖刺进自己的肩头将定位器掏出，它将定位器与TORAO-03的躯体一起丢进了千鸟河里。他们应该很快就能找到这台废弃的机器，顺利的话，那台优秀的机器在修好之后还能再度投入使用。而SOGO-05则在满世界的雪花点与杂音之中，毫无头绪地继续前行。

哪里才是终点？能量耗尽、停止运转就是终点了吗？

它在那个雨夜之中摔倒在地，伤口迸发着噼啪作响的电火花……还不够……它还不能结束。它一动一卡顿，一步一蹒跚，它从洒满雨水的地面挣扎着爬起，继续向未知的尽头前行。

是什么在擂鼓一样地响？是天边雷吗？

在最后的意识里，它发现那雷声竟然是它自己的心跳。

它不知道自己停在了哪里，它能感受到有冰凉的雨水滴进了它的眼睛，这里应该是一个十分暗的地方，暗到月的阴影都无法触及。它想，在这里，它应该能够很平静地“死去”。逢坂聪大人，这就是您所说的终点吗？

它闭上眼，去触摸死亡。它像是做了一个梦，梦里自己站在一片雪白的世界里，而那脆弱的世界正向无尽的黑暗深渊坍塌，它平静地望着自己脚下支离破碎的支撑点，等待着自己落下的一瞬——然后它醒来了，为什么它会在一个破旧的小棚屋里醒来？

有人将它的电路重新连接，能量重新回到了它的身体，它缓缓睁开眼，待视觉系统恢复正常后，它看到了一个有着慵懒下垂眼的小男孩。

“终于醒了？你被主人抛弃了，我把你修好了，所以按理来说，现在我是你的主人。”那男孩这么说。后来，它知道了他的名字叫做四叶环。

“你是家政型的仿生人吧？能，能帮我们做饭和收拾房间吗？”

做饭？收拾房间？它愣愣地，还没从自己竟然会重新获得生命的震惊之中恢复过来。

——除了杀戮之外，你们将毫无用处。

耳畔再次回荡起了前任主人的声音。

做饭，收拾房间……它咀嚼着这份崭新的命令。

重生，救赎。它好像明白了人类对神明的祈求是为了什么。也许那无边无际的祷告，就是为了这样的一个时刻……做饭，收拾房间，这是多么美妙动听的命令？

突然之间它掉下了眼泪。它想说谢谢。它想谢谢这个小男孩赋予了它除杀戮之外的意义，但它却无法发声。四叶环被它的眼泪给吓了一跳，慌忙地用袖子给它擦眼泪。

“我，我不是说让你现在就要干活啦！你别哭啊！”

缓过汹涌而来的情绪之后，它虔诚地捧起了男孩的手指，在上面烙下了一个宣誓忠诚的吻。不是以SOGO-05的名义，而是以“逢坂壮五”的名义。

他们将它当作人，所以便它变成了“他”。逢坂壮五拥有两个小小的家人，他为他们服务，与他们分享着安稳的小小的家庭。但是，职业病让他仍然会在深夜里侧耳倾听夜风的声音，他在房间里安装与自己连接的警报器，他时不时会对“敌人”露出寒冰一般的眼神……这让他自己感到不安。他家那两个小家伙实在是太温柔了，他们包容了千疮百孔的他，而他真的有资格留在他们的身边吗？他对此抱有一丝的侥幸，他想着，只要自己一直是一个普通的“家政型”，他就能够待在他们的身边。毕竟，孩子们需要的可不是一个危险的杀人机器啊。

但他还是做了。他在孩子的面前杀了人。破裂的动脉将鲜血喷上天空，落下的是货真价实的血雨。他感到“害怕”、“慌张”、“无措”，一开始是因为两人遇到了危险，而现在是因为自己也许会成为两人眼中的危险。他真实的一面被两人看见，他低着头地等待那两个孩子宣判“逢坂壮五”的死刑——之前的快乐皆为虚幻，像他这样的杀人机器，当然没有资格留在他们的身边。

但他没有等到预想里的反应。出乎他意料之外的，四叶环与四叶理给了他一个突如其来的拥抱。

“小壮你这个笨蛋你怎么才来啊——！”

他们哭喊着。

理所当然的信任，无以言表的依恋。这陌生的感情让他过了好久才回过神来。嘴里颤抖地说着安慰的话语，但他知道，现在得到了安慰的其实是自己。他忍不住紧紧地抱住了两个孩子，他开始“后怕”，他想，假如自己没有安装警报器，假如自己晚来了一步……会发生什么？

他自己都没有意识到，作为一个机器人，他也拥有了人类的典型行为——感谢上帝，那并不存在，却存在于每个角落的伟大神明。


End file.
